bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Purple Problem
The Purple Problem * Season #: 7 * Season Ep#: 18 * Overall Ep#: 124 Plot Blueberry Jam gets a little change to his hair color, so the other CandyCakes help him get his hair back to its normal color. Episode (Opening shot; fade in to a patch of clear blue sky above Jupiter Town. In comes Vanilla Cake flying by.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Wooo! This feels great!" (Cut to his perspective; he is getting closer to a tree. Back to him.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Oh nuts..." (He easily dodges it before he crashes into it. Then he lands on a patch of grass.) * [Vanilla Cake] "That was a close one. I thought I was going to fall, but nope! That tree is no match for ---" (A ball hits him in the back of the head, causing him to fall over. Pan to show his upper half of his body in the water. He gets up, drying himself up.) * [Vanilla Cake] "What? Who hit me?" (Cut to Blueberry Jam sitting on a lily pad in a pond with a frog in his hair, which is partially covered in mud, croaking happily. Back to frame both.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Blueberry? There's a frog on your head." * [Blueberry Jam] "Sure there is." * [Vanilla Cake] "What are you doing?" * [Blueberry Jam] "Bonding with a frog." * [Vanilla Cake] "Yeaaah...since when are you interested in animals anyway?" * [Blueberry Jam] "Sugar told me that animals can be beautiful." (Vanilla floats above the pond.) * [Vanilla Cake] "Oookay...doesn't sound very fun. Is that it?" * [Blueberry Jam] "Probably." * [Vanilla Cake] "Okay, I'm outta here...oh, and Blueberry. Wash your hair. There's so much mud in it, your hair looks like it's got a nasty shade of brown to it." (The brown-haired daredevil flies off.) * [Blueberry Jam] (looking at his hair in the reflection of the water) "Oh...maybe I should wash my hair." (Cut to him in the House's bathroom. He puts a new and clean outfit matching his own, a blue towel, two bottles --- one of shampoo and the other conditioner.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Towel...clean clothes...shampoo...conditioner...Okay. I'm all set!" (Cut to the bathroom door as it closes. Then comes the sound of water running in the tub. Cut back inside. Blueberry is in the tub, only seen from head to chin. He takes the shampoo bottle and pours the purple, transparent, and gooey substance in his hair and starts scrubbing off. Cut and zoom in closely at the drain in the tub, the water slowly begins to turn purple as it does down the hole. Another cut takes the scene to outside the bathroom, Rainbow Flavor is snickering to herself.) * [Rainbow Flavor] (to herself) "I can't wait to see the look on his face." (Dissolve to a while later. Rainbow comes back to the same place.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Hey, Blueberry. Are you done yet?" * [Blueberry Jam] (in the bathroom) "Yes. Just let me get dressed first..." (Cut to put Rainbow in the background and the back of Blueberry in the fore; the latter is only seen from shoulders down. Rainbow's smile turns to a shocked expression, then quickly changes to one of laughter that is forced to be held back.) * [Blueberry Jam] "What?" (Cut to him. His usual black hair has turned to purple, a few hexes darker than the purple in Lollipop's hair.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Is it my hair?" (He takes out a mirror and saw his new-colored hair; he screamed.) * [Blueberry Jam] "What happened?! Why is my hair purple?!" (Cut to frame both.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "Dude, it's not that bad. Besides, you look like Lollipop." * [Blueberry Jam] (angered) "Rainbow, what did you do?!" * [Rainbow Flavor] (nervous laughter) "Uh, well...I kinda replaced the shampoo with purple hair dye." * [Blueberry Jam] "Why would you even fool me like that?!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Hey, it was just a prank." * [Blueberry Jam] "A prank that I don't appreciate! Is the dye permanent?!" (Cinnamon Buns comes in with a mirror and brush in each hand.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Can't I fashion-ize myself with a bit of peace and quiet for once?" * [Blueberry Jam] "Rainbow Dork tricked me into using hair dye as shampoo! And now, my hair is purple!" * [Cinnamon Buns] "I think purple looks fine on you. Why do you care anyway?" * [Blueberry Jam] "Because people will laugh at me!" * [Cinnamon Buns] "Oh, don't be silly. Lollipop's hair is purple, but no one laughs at her, right?" (Cotton Puffy hops in.) * [Cotton Puffy] "What happened? I heard screaming!" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Blueberry...or should I say Purple-berry has purple hair." (Blueberry looks at the pink and blue-haired boy. Seconds later, the latter falls into a fit of laughter. Cinnamon kicks him away.) * [Blueberry Jam] (sadly) "See? I told you..." * [Rainbow Flavor] "I'm sorry, but I thought it was funny." * [Cinnamon Buns] "Well, maybe we can try to wash the dye off." * [Rainbow Flavor] "Ooooh...he can't. That's permanent dye." * [Blueberry & Cinnamon] "WHAT?!?" * [Blueberry Jam] "What am I going to do?!" (Cut to him, Cinnamon, and Rainbow at a barber shop in town.) * [Blueberry Jam] "I didn't know Jupiter Town has a barber shop." * [Cinnamon Buns] "It does now. Look, we're going to get your normal hair color back, no matter what." * [Rainbow Flavor] "If Blueberry doesn't want to do, then I'll do the cutting and hair dying." * [Cinnamon Buns] "No. We're letting a professional do it." * [Blueberry Jam] "Well, who in Jupiter Town is good with hair?" * [Cinnamon Buns] "Oh! Sir Big Rings." * [Blueberry Jam] "Really?" * [Cinnamon Buns] "Yes! Come on!" (Cut to the three in the barber shop; indeed, Sir Big Rings is the one she's referring to.) * [Sir Big Rings] "So, what'd you want to do for his hair? A bob or...?" * [Cinnamon Buns] "No cutting. Just dye it black." * [Sir Big Rings] "H-His hair is always black." * [Cinnamon Buns] (glaring at Rainbow) "Well, his hair was accidentally dyed purple." * [Sir Big Rings] "Accidentally?" * [Rainbow Flavor] "It's a long story." * [Sir Big Rings] "Oh, uh...I don't...I don't have any hair dye here. They're all gone." * [Blueberry, Cinnamon, Rainbow] "WHAT?!?" * [Blueberry Jam] "How could you not have...?" (starts to leave) "Oh, nevermind." (Cut to him at the door, then he turns back.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Are you sure you don't have any hair dye left?" * [Sir Big Rings] "I'm afraid not, son." (Blueberry looks to the side, smirking. Cut to him near a small puddle of tar. Cinnamon and Rainbow come in.) * [Cinnamon Buns] "Blueberry, are you out of your mind? You are not dipping your hair in tar!" * [Blueberry Jam] "Why can't I?" * [Rainbow Flavor] "Dude, just stop!" (Gastro comes into the scene.) * [Gastro] "Hey. What's going on?" * [Rainbow Flavor] "To make a long story short, Blueberry is trying to re-dye his hair." * [Gastro] "He has...purple hair? Well, why can't he leave it the way it is? I think it looks cool." * [Blueberry Jam] "Because of this." (Cotton floats over, instantly laughs at Blueberry.) * [Blueberry Jam] "See?" * [Gastro] "Oh...Blueberry. What's wrong with having purple hair? Doesn't Lolly have it too?" * [Blueberry Jam] "Yes she does. I like my hair the way it normally is...black." * [Gastro] "Oh, I see. It's great you like the way you are." * [Blueberry Jam] "I do." * [Cinnamon Buns] "Okay, let's get you home, Blueberry. Bye Gastro." (The trio flew off. Cut to a long shot of the Rainbow House the next day; Blueberry flies out of the house, his hair black again.) * [Blueberry Jam] "Good morning, everyone!" * [Rainbow Flavor] (from inside) "BLUEBERRY JERK!!!!" (Cut to him in the house. Ahead of him is a furious Rainbow Flavor, her hair completely pink.) * [Rainbow Flavor] "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?!?!?" (Snap to black.) End of episode.